


amends

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode s02e01: Knight of Crowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: After Eliot's coronation, he asks Quentin for a hug. Quentin has a few things to say.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	amends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtoblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtoblack/gifts).



"Look, I know this is a bad time, but it's gonna drive me crazy if I don't say it."

Eliot raises his eyebrows. He'd only asked for a hug. Granted, it was a nice hug.

"I talked to Alice. We're officially broken up. It was… stupid, to do anything before that happened, but. I don't regret it otherwise."

"What are you saying, Q?"

Quentin places his hand on Eliot's chest. "I'm saying… we're gonna figure this Beast thing out. And when I get back to Fillory, we can figure out… the rest. If you want."

"Oh." Eliot smirks. "I want."


End file.
